The Prophecy of Rao - Miniseries Part I Foundations
by Lordheaven
Summary: AU/SML – It has been a year since the Kryptonians went into seclusion. Their new leader, Cor-El however resurfaced to secure an alliance with the Oceania, the domain of the Ocean Lords. Needless to say he got into trouble when he trusted Cymo, daughter of the King of the Ocean. /This continues the Prophecy of Rao season 1 & 2/
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: Based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster but the words are mine.**

* * *

**Miniseries Part I**

**Episode 1.0 – Foundations**

**AU/SML – It has been a year since the Kryptonians went into seclusion. Their new leader, Cor-El however resurfaced to secure an alliance with the Oceania, the domain of the Ocean Lords. Needless to say he got into trouble when he trusted Cymo, daughter of the King of the Ocean.**

* * *

**Part 1 **

"_Cymo, if we ever get out of here, I will enjoy beating the crap out of you!" – Cor exclaimed struggling against the bars._

"_It is not my fault." – Cymo retorted. "All I said was…"_

"_I don't really think this is the time for revelations." – Cor snapped. "And make yourself useful and help me with the damned bars."_

"_I'm the princess. I have servants in a nice cozy palace." _

"_I should think you should have thought of that before you dragged me into this madness."_

"_Well, you wanted the crystal."_

"_I trusted you a mistake I'm not soon going to repeat." – Cor flared up. "But then who the hell could have guessed that you've managed to offend every damn clan in the ocean?"_

"_Look now you!" – Cymo flared on her turn. "I was perfectly fine without you."_

"_Oh really?" – Cor exclaimed sarcastically. "Was that before or after they were to shish kebab you?"_

"_You could have helped with your overrated skills, now couldn't you?"_

"_I would have before some idiot managed to spill the beans all over the ocean floor!"_

"_All I said is how nice they'd look on you! How was I supposed to know they take away your precious powers?"_

"_You didn't see my signals, hum?"_

"_In the ocean fog, you're kidding, right?"_

"_And whose fault is that?"_

"_It was part of my ch…"_

"_CHORES? By Rao…Help me with the damn bars or I will leave you here. See how you'd enjoy that!"_

"_There is no need to get snappy." – She answered back and moved to the bars as much as she could. Her restraints were impeding her free movement. "Can't you use your other skills? Or are they as overrated as you are?"_

"_They are not overrated! And no I can't or they will know and then you can kiss your father goodbye!"_

"_I'll hardly have the time."_

"_Well in that case, put some effort in helping me. The only chance we've got is to get out undetected then I can my use overrated skills!"_

"_Alright, shish!"_

"_Don't you shish me and get on with it!"_

* * *

**A week earlier….**

Somewhere deep in Antarctica, a majestic city of glowing crystals was hidden inside a huge glacier. The perpetual dancing lights covered the rainbow spectrum in such beauty that it was rivaled by no one. Lucid and pallid gems adorned the frontal gates made of pure transparent crystal and above them a large crest – a verdant blue ball of light and behind it a dragon with outspread wings. It was a new city and it bore the name of its great predecessor – Te Kandor.

It was the city of the remaining Kryptonians on planet Earth. They stayed behind with their new leader – Cor of the House of El, son of the great Kryptonian inventor Van and the Yllyan Princess Sarah Tassir. Her spirit became the heart of the city and its power was a dual core Collarium and the rarest of all Kryptonites the Yellow Kryptonite.

Building Te Kandor took them a year of hard work but it was a satisfying experience. All battles forgotten, all worries set aside, only the focus of work. But it was still a young city with many empty halls, empty rooms, and empty labs. There were only two dozens of them the rest went to another plane of existence to restart the Kryptonian society, rebuild their civilization.

The world beyond the gates of Te Kandor had moved on too. Kal-El, son of Jor and Lara El had finally defeated Darksied and become Earth's greatest hero thus fulfilling his destiny as Jor-El had desired it. His archenemy Alexander Luthor was there too plotting and scheming as usual to bring him down. He had resurfaced after dispatching the lovely and loyal sister Tess. But as irony would serve it no one could explain where her body had gone.

Cor, the Dragon Herald of Rao had kept an eye on his cousin from time to time but never interfered. He was busy building Te Kandor to its earlier glory and beyond. Being the leader he faced many challenges and many obstacles but he was in his element. He also visited from time to time his other kin the Yllyans. They had abided by his wishes to spread the Collarium core. There were now two more settlements in the lakes around the world.

It was a late hour in Te Kandor but the Kryptonians still up continued adding more elements to their great new city. They could never rest. Cor was on his routine tour around the city. Having super powers within the city walls was not an option. Cor had decided it was for the best. It avoided troubles and besides on Krypton they never had them anyway.

"Dragon Herald," Rak'nor greeted and bowed as per the tradition.

Cor sighed deeply. It would take them some time to grow out of it. "Rak'nor, please get up."

"As you wish," Rak'nor said standing up. "It is our way."

"Yeah, some of the Old ways have to go." Cor said and smiled. "It is a brave new world, Rak'nor."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"How is the East gate coming?"

"It takes more time than anticipated." Rak'nor replied. "We still have trouble with the glacier's stability. And the humans keep making it difficult. They keep crawling all over it."

Cor chuckled. "It is their world after all and that's what they do anyway. They simply have no idea we are down here and we have to keep it that way."

"Let's hope they don't start drilling." Mila added entering the grand corridor. It was the main corridor of the top tower of Te Kandor.

"Yes, this would be a buzz killer." Cor smiled. "But they won't, don't worry."

"Let's hope so."

"I had Loki enchant the area."

"If you say so, Dragon Herald,"

Cor sighed and shook slightly head. Some of his brethren still had great misgivings when it came to Loki and Earth's mystical arts. "Mila, I know you still have difficult time with her but her skills had proven very valuable to us. And yes it is not easy to believe but if we were to expose our technology to the humans they would say the same – blah, blah, demon's work."

"Wasn't it Devil's work?"

"Whatever," Cor said. "In many ways, it is the same – technology just a bit more mysterious."

"Of course, I did not mean to be off…"

"Mila, we have talked about this."

"It is difficult to let go off the past." Mila shared.

"If it were easy, we would still be stuck in it." Rak'nor stated.

"Dwelling in the past is not wrong, Rak'nor." Cor said. "It reminds where we came from and who we are. But we can't dwell too much on it. We have to move on and build the future. It is not going to be the same. There are too few of us left."

"It is a brave new world." Rak'nor said smiling.

"Which gives me an idea," Cor said suddenly lighting up. "Mila,"

"Yes, Dragon Herald," Mila looked suspiciously at her leader.

Cor looked devilish. He had a superb idea. "I think it is time we solve this issue with you and Earth's mystical arts."

"It is?" Mila exclaimed involuntarily stepping backwards.

"Yes," Cor confirmed. "Therefore, I will send you on diplomatic mission to Blackshire."

"Me?" She exclaimed stunned.

"Yes, I meant to schedule a visit there. We need to forge alliances with all of Earth's resident mysteries. And it is time we learnt more of them as they learnt more of us. We share the same world. It is time we got to know each other. I can't think of no one better to represent Krypton on the annual festival of Fires in Blackshire."

"But…but…Dragon Herald, I…I…I am…not the…the…best choice." Mila stuttered.

"On the contrary, Mila, you are the perfect choice. You are the most skeptical about their ways. What perfect way to appraise a potential ally, wouldn't you agree?"

"Not particularly,"

"It is decided then you will go." Cor said with a big smile.

Mila opened and closed her mouth. She should have known better than to criticize the Dragon Herald's friendship with the witch Loki. She should have anticipated something devilish from her leader. He was prone to it when challenged.

"Fires and witches," Rak'nor noted dreamily.

"Oh, for the love of Rao," Cor exclaimed rolling his eyes. "You can go with her."

"I can?" Rak'nor snapped out of his daydream.

"Yes, someone has to keep an eye on things."

"Oh, thank you, Dragon Herald," Rak'nor bowed lighting up like a Christmas tree and strolled down the corridor.

Cor turned to Mila. "Keep an eye on him. He hasn't seen action since he arrived."

"Dragon Herald, I…"

"Mila, I know." Cor smiled. "Don't think of it as punishment. As I said not all the ways would stay the same. I want someone impartial to represent our interests and you are it. Yes, you are skeptical but that's alright. It will keep you on track and besides you will have your powers to rely on but you don't have to tell them that."

"Oh," Mila's eyes lit up. Cor-El was full of surprises and devilish ideas. "But I merely thought you'd go."

"No," Cor sighed deeply. "I'm not. I have to visit Oceania."

"Oh, Cymo," It was Mila's turn for a devilish smile. They all knew of the Dragon Herald's relation with the daughter of the Ocean Lord. The bickering and the banter simply knew no equal.

"Don't remind me!"

"I'll try very hard not to, Dragon Herald." Mila smirked then added seriously. "We do need their support though. They have managed to hide from the humans a lot longer."

"Yes, yes they have." Cor acknowledged. "And yes we do need them. They are closest to us than any of the rest."

* * *

"Dragon Herald, Dragon Herald," A panicking voice filled the air. It was Ventor.

"Ventor, what is it?"

Ventor stopped to catch his breath. "The east gates fell again. Four are…stuck in the rubble."

"What?" Cor exclaimed going pale. "Let's go!"

They reached the East gates. For some reason these gates would simply not stand. This was their twelfth attempt. The rubble was everywhere.

"Dragon Herald," Vash approached them. "Somewhere on the lower level trapped Mal'ir, Daxil, Vorash and Al'Rei are. It would take days to reach them and by that time it might be too late."

"Is it worse on the lower levels than here?" Cor asked assessing the situation.

"Much,"

"Then we simply have to make the way to them," Cor said firmly. "Scan the immediate structural integrity and tell me of the weak points."

"What will you do?"

"Probe my way through,"

"Dragon Herald, that's a lot of rubble, heavy one."

"You forget something, Commander, I'm a telekinetic. I can lift it."

"Even so,"

"Hence the reason to tell me the weak spots,"

"Get on with it, Commander," Mila said. "We will help from here."

The work started. Cor lifted the first few blocks and set them aside. It was not easy though for a telekinetic as it was delicate work. Cor became very tired very quickly but he pushed beyond his tiredness. He had trapped people down there and some physical exhaustion was not going to deter him.

After many hours of hard work on his part and that of his people they managed to reach the stranded ones. They had suffered oxygen deprivation and had numerous bruises but were essentially fine. The healers were optimistic they would make full recovery in no time. When the stranded felt better, Cor went to them to find out what went wrong.

"Dragon Herald," They all greeted and started to get on their knees.

"Stay in your beds," Cor quickly interrupted their intended moves. "You have to rest though it would be nice to know what went wrong this time."

Vorash took the word. "We had just installed the last batch of nanites probes when everything started to shake and all hell…well…"

"Hum?" Cor was pensive. "Wasn't the vibration pillar circle online?"

The four got thinking and Cor saw it on their faces.

"It is my fault." Daxil exclaimed. "We can't install the nanites probes with them active."

"And a low-level quake would trigger destabilization." Al'Rei reasoned.

"We had more of those as of late." Mal'ir shared.

"The aquatic volcano activities in this region have increased steadily over the past year." Commander Vash informed as he entered the healing center.

"Hence the reason for me to say hi to Oceania," Cor said. "With their help we can manage better these instabilities."

"Dragon Herald, we can't control the growth of this world." Vash shared.

"No, but we can stabilize it without interfering into Earth's growth and for that we need…."

"The help of Oceania," Vorash completed Cor's thought.

"Yes," Cor confirmed. "Well then no harm done,"

"Um, Dragon Herald," Mal'ir stood up.

"Yes?"

"I have a thought about the gates."

"Sure, share!"

"Instead of making them the traditional way, we could borrow a few pages from the humans."

"Meaning?" Vash asked raising suspiciously an eyebrow. He wasn't fond of the humans' ways of doing things.

"Well, back on Krypton, we used to build them to cover all levels thus preventing unnecessary violation of…well…you know, but I think we should make them only on the low levels."

"And up front?"

"A force field,"

"Hum, this is not a bad thought. Mingled with animanic energy signature it would give us more protection than necessary." Cor concluded. "Change it to Mal'ir's idea."

"Yes, Dragon Herald," Vash said and bowed before leaving the healing center.

* * *

The next day, Cor left Te Kandor and headed to the isle port of Bridgeport. There he hired a boat and sailed to the Sanctum waters. Ever since he made contact with the Oceania, the Ocean Lord kept a sentry close by. He was there if Cor showed up. He was the only earth dweller who knew of the entrance to Oceania.

He arrived late evening at the greeting spot and started waiting. It was logical as no one can expect anyone's arrival if not calling in advance. The evening turned to midnight when the sentry came. Cor greeted him and requested and audience with the Ocean Lord.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, young Seyt!" The sentry replied.

"Is it too late? I can come back in the morning!"

"You misunderstand. The Ocean Lord isn't home."

"What? Where is he?" Cor exclaimed.

"He is on official business with the clans of Atlantis."

"Oh! When is he due back?"

"I believe in dweller terms – four weeks!"

"Oh, I can't wait this long." Cor replied. He was pensive. "Has Cymo gone with him?"

"No, the princess is here."

"Well in this case, take me to her."

"Very well," The sentry ceded. "Wait here until I tell her."

"Of course,"

Cor tried to imagine what face she would make when she learns of his presence. They did not part very amicably last time when he brought the ice spirit to Oceania. But he hardly had a choice. He could not possibly stay four weeks in the surrounding waiting for the Ocean Lord to return. There had to be another option and he hoped Cymo could give one.

Besides there were other things at stake, the survival of Te Kandor. The continuous volcanic activities near Antarctica were quite disruptive. Cor's thoughts were cut short as the all too known maelström formed and Cymo emerged surrounded by her favorite sharks.

"Oh, well, the great hero," Cymo remarked caustically. "What brings you here? The weather…"

Cor swallowed his usual response. "Your highness," And bowed to her.

"What no offenses, no bite remarks?"

Cor's eyes narrowed but remained calm. "No, your highness, none of the above. I have come on official business to Oceania!"

"Oh!" Cymo exclaimed her voice filled with sarcasm. "It is an occasion."

"Yes, it is!"

"Unfortunately, my father is on official business himself. You will have to come back, later, later."

"Weren't you a princess that can handle official requests as well?" Cor asked.

Cymo blinked. His tone was once again caustic and adversarial. "I'm a Princess."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cor snickered. "A princess, not the Princess, how sad, did Daddy had another one named in your stead?"

Cymo became red at once. She did not appreciate the insinuation. "I'm the Princess of Oceania and you will show some respect!"

"Oh, or what your highness, you're going to drown me in your babble again?"

"How dare you?" Cymo exclaimed angrily. His disrespectful demeanor had finally gotten to her and she was mad. She turned her head towards the sharks that separated and moved to attack.

* * *

Cor did not wait for them. He took a plunge into the water. However this time, the game was very different. This time he had his powers and the poor beasts did not stand a chance to do anything. He used his super speed to circle around them while catching them by the tail and with one swift move they flew very high upwards and then splashed hard on to the ocean's surface. He then appeared on her little isle.

"This time the game is different your slimy ness." Cor said. He sped around her tying her up before she could even blink then turned to the sharks. "Approach any closer and she takes the beach!"

The sharks backed away. Cymo's eyes were out of their orbit. She was still very angry but could hardly do anything about her current predicament. She had her skills but they were no match for the power of the Gods.

"I came on official business and I'm not leaving until my proposal is heard, your choice!"

Cymo swallowed her pride for a moment. "And what could you possibly want?"

"I will tell you once we reach your city, actually once we're in there."

"Ironically, this is the safest place to discuss this." She countered.

"Very well," Cor ceded. "I want to discuss an alliance between Oceania and my people!"

Cymo did not expect he was here for anything else other than annoy the crap out of her. But it seemed he was serious.

"Care to repeat? Your people?"

"Yes, my people,"

"And they are who?"

"The Kryptonian colony on Earth can benefit from the knowledge of Oceania as you can benefit from us."

"Oh, really?" She exclaimed caustically. "Like what such as – how to banter?"

"Oh, there is no need for that you're quite gifted in that area!" Cor retorted.

"Well – wow! I shall convey your message to my father, once he returns." She said. "Now untie me!"

"Well you do have servants for that!" Cor remarked. "Or would be too shameful to find you in this lovely state?"

"Laugh while you can!" She spat. "Untie me! NOW!"

"Or what?"

"Or you'll never get that audience!"

"Wow what a threat! I'm shaking."

Cymo swallowed again. "Untie me, please?"

"Sorry what?" Cor exclaimed putting a hand to his ear.

Cymo was pensive. Maybe his overrated skills could prove useful to her after all. He wanted so badly to see her father that much was obvious. And in the meantime he could do something for her. "I can get you to see my father before he returns! Untie me, please!"

"I thought you said I have to wait until he returns?" Cor asked eyeing her suspiciously. This sudden change of pace was uncharacteristic for her.

"I know what I said but it seems you want to see him badly otherwise you won't be still here!" She said. "So the question is how badly do you want it?"

"And in exchange of letting you go you will take me to him?"

"Of course not," She replied sharply. "My guards would release me anyway."

"So you want something in return?"

"Well, you started it I simply return the favor!"

"That depends!"

"On what?"

"On what you want!"

"We'll discuss that in the city!"

"Well you did say here is the perfect place to speak up, so speak!"

Cymo sighed deeply in frustration but ceded. "Very well," She did not speak though for some time. "I need to go to the Reef Clans…"

"For?" He interrupted.

"For a meeting," She replied. "And I need escort!"

"Oh, so you can show me around as your great prize possession, no thank you,"

"No," She countered. "I was about to wait for father to return before undertaking this journey but since you are here that will not be necessary. You will do just fine!"

"I don't understand! Why wait for your father?"

"He took with him the guards."

"Oh, poor thing," Cor exclaimed finally understanding where she was aiming. "You feel unsafe! What a shame!"

"Do you want to see him or not?"

Cor moved to her and untied her. "Yes, your highness, I do!"

"Are you sure you can follow without fainting?" She asked with a dark smile.

"Well, I suppose I have to borrow that lovely suit."

"Alright, but you won't faint?"

"Oh, that will give you such a pleasure, wouldn't it? But you will stand disappointed. The suit and we can go wherever you want!"

"Deal!" She exclaimed. "Follow me!"

* * *

She dived and Cor followed. They swam for a long time going deeper and deeper. For Cor it got harder for despite all his advantages with his super powers the water pressure exerted its effects on him. Cymo had probably noticed this so two large sharks came to his sides and propelled him faster to the capital city of Oceania.

"Well, you survived longer than I would have expected." Cymo observed as she arrived.

"Gee thanks," Cor exclaimed coughing water.

"I shall have the suit brought to you soon." Cymo said without paying attention to his sarcastic tone and left him to rest.

There wasn't much need for Cor to rest but he took the opportunity nonetheless. He walked around the city only to notice it wasn't as luminescent as before. There was definitely a change since he last visited. There were also fewer of the citizens walking around, well swimming around. There wasn't much joy in the halls as before. The same was with the world lately. It was as though the joy had left it. Something missed in the halls of the great kingdom of Oceania.

"Joyful as a graveyard," Cor said aloud when Cymo returned with the suit.

"Um, what?"

"It was much more alive last time."

"Well," Cymo lowered her gaze. "Times change."

"Rivalry or the simple plain humans?"

"A bit of both,"

"Well, it is as they say everything has an end."

"As everything has a new beginning."

"Perhaps," Cor said. "So what is your business with the Reef Clans?"

"It is my concern."

"Not if I am coming along,"

Cymo sighed frustrated. "I'm to meet my fiancé!"

Cor looked at her trying to decide if she was making it up. She had this bad habit of uncharacteristic humor. "Fiancé?" And he burst into laughter seeing the truth in her eyes. "Oh, man, poor guy, fish,"

"Very funny,"

"Well, if he's a brat like you, you'd fit right in."

"He's a barbarian!"

"Oh, poor Cymo, will he boss you around?"

"How dare you?" She flared up.

"No need to get around the twist, your highness," Cor said. "It is always one over the other. It is just the way life is. It was an innocent enough question."

"Yeah right," Cymo replied. "Nothing is innocent when it comes to you."

"Ouch,"

"We go after it gets dark."

"Gets dark? In the ocean? Are you serious?"

"I'll come to pick you up!"

"Well, a boy doesn't often hear a girl say that." Cor remarked playfully but Cymo ignored his comment.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven **


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: Based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster but the words are mine.**

* * *

**Miniseries Part I**

**Episode 1.0 – Foundations**

**AU/SML – It has been a year since the Kryptonians went into seclusion. Their new leader, Cor-El however resurfaced to secure an alliance with the Oceania, the domain of the Ocean Lords. Needless to say he got into trouble when he trusted Cymo, daughter of the King of the Ocean.**

* * *

**Part 2**

**Previously on Foundations:**

"We go after it gets dark."

"Gets dark? In the ocean? Are you serious?"

"I'll come to pick you up!"

"Well, a boy doesn't often hear a girl say that." Cor remarked playfully but Cymo ignored his comment.

**And now…**

* * *

Come nightfall by Oceania's standards, Cymo came to pick him up. They traveled into something that could be qualified as a covered chariot. Cymo did not really need it but she was conscious enough for Cor. He couldn't last much even with the suit he now wore and his powers.

Speaking of the powers, Cymo was quite interested to know how he got them since the last time he did not have them but as it turns out Cor was reluctant to speak on this subject. She sensed a painful memory in it. Cor had turned away, his gaze lowering and his eyes watering on the spot. She had not come to expect this reaction from him. She spoke no more of it. Two days later, they reached their destination.

The Reef Clans as the name suggested lived near reefs, namely the Caribbean Reefs. Their kingdom or domain was at the deep end of the reefs. Every dwelling was somehow made of reefs and other oceanic materials Cor could not recognize but which gave almost diamond like aura to them.

Surrounded by a barrier of red algae or walls of it the main city was. It was difficult to tell as they produced foggy blurriness that one can easily mistake for blood. At the main entrance for them a rather pompous chariot adorned with kraken skeleton remains probably as symbol of bravery waited and encircled by eight smaller chariots with warriors in orangey armors and long spears made probably also of kraken remains.

Cymo's chariot stopped right before the pompous one owned by the fiancé to be, Conglomerate Prince Sfee. When he got out, Cor had to refrain himself from exploding with laughter. The prince was probably half the size of Cymo and looked like a fish that had spent too much time drying on a sandy beach under the ruthless gaze of the scorching sun. His clothing was rather raggedy in comparison to his bodyguards.

Cymo approached Sfee making a curtsy as a sign of respect that the latter repeated in a much clumsier way. He then offered a hand that Cymo promptly accepted and they swam slowly away followed by the prince's guards and Cor.

Cor expected the streets of the Reef's Kingdom's capital full of cheering people, fish, but he was due for a surprise as there was literally no one. He wondered whether this was an occasion for a marriage celebration or a funeral. But then again, he knew next to nothing about their rituals.

He continued after the happy couple until they reached the palace. Again, he had to refrain from bursting into laughter. The capital's palace was nothing compared to Oceania's main palace. It resembled more a hut slightly bigger than the rest of the dwellings. And it made him wonder why Cymo would want to marry this particular prince. But then perhaps it was her father's decision for this union. Arranged marriages were not something alien to kingdoms. Still he could not possibly understand what would prompt the Ocean Lord to make such a choice. And then again, perhaps there was more to this kingdom that met the eye.

The inside of the 'palace' was more suited for such. It was far more luxurious than Cor could have expected. Cymo and Sfee reached the thrones and sat down. The prince's guards remained on each side of him and the princess of Oceania while Cor remained near the entrance. He did not want to intrude.

He started though wondering why exactly she needed him. Everything was perfectly calm and did not need intervention of any kind. But then perhaps she knew best her place than he could understand or foresee.

Prince Sfee stood up and reached for a goblet. "I welcome you to the Reef, Princess of Oceania! Please accept the gift of welcoming!"

"I humbly accept the gift in the way it is presented." Cymo replied and took the goblet drinking just a sip from it.

'A greeting ceremony,' Cor thought. It was definitely part of their rituals that he knew nothing of. But then Cymo turned mauve and Cor frowned. Was this normal too? He waited for a moment to see what will happen.

"It is time the Lord of the Ocean pays for his insolence!" Prince Sfee's face contorted with something that Cor could associate with anger or rage. He was no longer looking peaceful or pathetic. His demeanor changed completely. "It is time he steps down."

"My father brought prosperity to it!" Cymo objected despite her growing weakness. She had a bit late realized the taste of the greeting cup's content. "You tricked me here."

"It would have been a form of high insult for you not to accept. Rituals sometimes could be of great use."

"You desecrated our most sacred laws with this…tr…treasonous act." Cymo had found it difficult to speak now. The poison started taking its toll.

"Blah, blah, blah, it is the old ways. Times change Princess Cymo," Prince Sfee barked. He then turned to his guards. "Seize the surface dweller." And then turned to Cymo again. "I really can't understand your fascination with them. It is rather surprising though this one is still holding its breath though not for long I'd imagine."

The prince's guards turned their attention to Cor but they made their accounts without him. They really had no idea that this particular surface dweller was unlike any other they had ever met which is why it brought a smile to Cymo's face.

* * *

Cor really did not understand what went on but he was not about to become fish food either. The guards charged with their pikes pointed straight at his chest so he vacated the area quicker than they could blink and found himself behind their prince. He already had taken his sword out and held it at the prince's throat.

"One more step you will regret it!" He said with authority. "Would you care to shed some light you slobber ness?"

"How dare you treat…?" Prince Sfee barked powerless though. He did not want to move as he valued his life a great deal.

"I wasn't talking to you, raggedy!" Cor snapped and tightened his grip.

"Could we…discuss…this…elsewhere?" Cymo said trying to get up but couldn't. The poison had already paralyzed her body.

"I'd imagine they don't want to kill you other than me that is?"

"Not really," Cymo replied. "They want me as…"

"Bait?" Cor asked unable to refrain himself of emphasizing on the word.

"Hostage!" Cymo exclaimed anger climbing in her upon his insinuation.

"Oh, my, my,"

"Do you mind?"

Cor was definitely going to help her but something stopped him. He had not come to stand in the middle of Oceania's affairs. He was now only protecting himself. But Cymo grew weaker and he could not stand idly by either. The problem for him was that once he does he would have made his choice of not only interfering but also choosing a side in a conflict he understands nothing of.

"You will not escape us!" Prince Sfee said. "It is justice time for you."

"I don't think so!" Cymo replied. "Cor!"

Cor was still weighing what to do. He really did not want himself dragged into a conflict but there was little choice.

"Cor, curious name," Prince Sfee said. He had sensed his captor's hesitation. "You don't want to get involved into this. I will guarantee your safe return to the surface if you let me go."

"I would have believed you raggedy if you didn't try to shish kebab me just a few moments ago." Cor replied. "What did you do to her?"

"It is a paralytic poison derived from…"

"I don't really care for the chemistry of that thing."

"Of course not, it suffices to say she would be paralyzed shortly. She wouldn't be able to move and if she doesn't get the antidote soon she would stay this way for life." Prince Sfee explained.

Cor eyed the cup that Cymo had put on the handle of the throne. An idea flashed in his head. He had no time to find this antidote but the guards would be more willing if their prince suffered the same fate. And of course that meant making the choice. His hesitation was still very present.

"She doesn't have much time."

"What do you intend to do with her other than being a hostage?"

"She will become my slave once I take over."

"NEVER!" Cymo shot by whatever little strength and arrogance she had left.

"On second thought, I might just let you as you'd have dug your own grave. She doesn't give in easily." Cor shared.

"She would in time." Prince Sfee replied confidently displaying a rather satanic smile.

"Sey…"

"Be quiet, Cymo!" Cor said raising his voice. He wanted to prevent her from using that particular name. He had somehow the thought that would be a mistake.

"Pleas…" Even her voice faded as well as her strength. She was now splattered on the floor with her back still at the throne.

'You need her, my son.' Sarah's voice echoed in Cor's mind. 'Do not turn your back on the just cause.'

'I do not know whether it is or not, mother!' Cor replied in his thoughts. 'I have not come to interfere into their internal affairs.'

'True, my son,' Sarah said. 'But they have been there for you in the past when you needed them. It is only fair that you reciprocate.'

'In a way, you're right, mother but only in a way. I do not know anything about the others to draw the right conclusion.'

* * *

Cor however did not have to make the choice for as choice chose him. He sensed a pike in his back around the little tubes that sustain his suit he wore. He would not drown of course but he could not stay long under water and by then Cymo would lose.

He came after all to secure an alliance with the Ocean Lord so the Kryptonian colony can survive the increasing danger of sub aquatic volcanic activity. He would have to sort out the details of this conflict later on. Then he could decide who's right and who's wrong. He did not have the time to see the picture now.

Cor moved out of the range of the pike behind his back and reached the throne in a blink. He then took the goblet and emptied its contents into Sfee's throat and though the prince resisted he could not prevent it either.

"Now, you have no choice, raggedy. The antidote or you will join her in her new fate."

Prince Sfee coughing hard exclaimed. "You will pay for this surf…"

Cor gave him a bash on the head interrupting his outburst. "NOW!"

Prince Sfee had to swallow his pride and anger and nodded at his guards. One of them promptly left but soon returned. He headed straight for his prince but Cor said. "She gets it first."

Prince Sfee nodded again. The guard reached the splattered on the floor Princess Cymo and poured the antidote down her throat. She coughed out some of the contents but the rest went in. The guard then moved to his prince but seeing Cor's look stepped backwards.

Cor wanted to make sure it was the right drink. "We wait." He said to the others. "Your prince can manage until then."

They did not have to wait for long though. Cymo's colors returned quickly. She opened her eyes and stood without a hiccup. Her eyes however burnt with anger and as Cor deduced hatred. She moved towards Prince Sfee and Cor quickly understood her intention.

"NO!" Cor said and moved quickly on the opposite side.

"NO? He…"

"Enough. I trust you can find your way back to the carriage." Cor interrupted. "I trust the prince will do nothing foolish until then, right?" The question was for Sfee who promptly nodded in agreement.

"But…"

"Now, Cymo!" Cor commanded with authority that knew no contradiction.

Cymo sighed and left the palace. No one challenged her. Cor had been right in his assessment. There was some honor even in these fishes or royalties despite their intentions.

Once Cymo reached the carriage and left the area Cor reached for the antidote and thrust it in the hands of the prince that also turned mauve and his strength faded away. He drank it quickly though still knowing that Cor had not released him yet of his grip. His colors started to return shortly after.

"You are not leaving. You understand that, don't you?" Prince Sfee asked.

"Oh, I am." Cor countered. "But not before I'm sure you fully recovered."

This stunned the prince a great deal. The concern was totally unexpected but then again he had been probably right too in his assessment. The surface dweller did not want to have anything to do with their conflicts despite his actions so far. Perhaps he misjudged him.

"Follow me at your own peril, however," Cor replied releasing the prince. He moved to the entrance and waited patiently for the guards to step aside.

"Stand aside," Prince Sfee commanded and his guards obeyed. This surface dweller was definitely unusual. Perhaps, it bore more investigation onto why the Ocean Lord had chosen to put him in such high regard. "What is your name, surface dweller?"

Cor had already gotten past the guards but stopped and turned around. "You already heard it. It is Cor. Good day or night or whatever to you, Prince Sfee!" And then Cor disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Cor caught up with Cymo's carriage and got in. "Would you care to explain what is going on?"

Cymo did not expect things developing this way. She was certain the intentions of her visit will remain hidden at least until the beginning of the bonding ceremony. But as it turns the cancer of ill intent even in the midst of Oceania had spread further than anticipated.

She wondered for probably the nth time how it all began. It was not that long ago that mistrust found roots in their peaceful and balanced society. Well they did have mistrust but never this profoundly pronounced.

It began around the time of changes on the surface when the band of legitimate vigilantes came out of the shadows and into the light, and began their open crusade against the injustices of the world. One could hope that such a beginning would represent a beginning of good not bad.

But for the merfolk it was the turning point, the time everything went straight to hell. Her father and some of the other loyal councilors tried to stop the fall of their civilization but so far it has all been in vain.

Prince Sfee was the weakest link of the fronts trying to unravel their civilizations. He was never considered smart or ambitious ruler than meek and weak. It seems they were wrong for he knew of her intention of duplicity or simply said spying.

She would have been captured long before she could do anything to help her father but she was fortunate she had Cor with her. He saved her though he did hesitate. She did lie to him and she was certain he would not accept the explanation.

"Ah, hello, Surface to beached fishy…" Cor reminded her of his presence and demand for an answer.

Cymo was not ready to give him one. He did understand nothing of Oceania's politics and predicament. And he did make it abundantly clear he did not want to get involved but it was important for him to forge an alliance with her father and Oceania. And that was her ace in the sleeve, so to speak. And she could use that to her advantage.

"Are you sure you're still you inside the hollow submarine cavern?"

"Yes, I am, Seyt." Cymo exclaimed cheerfully rather ignoring the comment about the fullness of her head.

Cor frowned at once. Her change of demeanor was something to be weary. Devilish sparkles replaced the vacant expression of her eyes. He was certain he won't enjoy whatever she was up to.

* * *

Far away a thousand leagues from them, the Ocean Lord cursed his predicament. His attempt to restore sanity to his people failed. He and some of his escort were now prisoners of the madness. How it came be to be this way? It was like someone or something cast a shadow over their world.

There was not much he could do for his people. He felt sorry though for most that the madness touched. They did not think rationally but there was still a chance he might deal with them and restore order.

The most dangerous clans pretended his rule was weak and unfocused. The only thing he could do is win the accusation trial. It was not easy though. He most certainly would face the strongest among the young ones but he had far more experience and if they played by the rules he had a chance of winning though he doubted it.

His thoughts were of his daughter. He did not fear for his life but for hers he cared a lot. She was not of the patient type. She was to do something rash when he would not return. Their supporters however were few.

Thinking it over he summarized she would go the Reef Clans as planned to attempt infiltration but there were too many traitors. He feared the invitation is a trap. He hoped she would not go.

A shadow passed by him attracting his attention. It belonged to one of the leading Atlantis clans. He stopped before the bars of his cell.

"How the mighty have fallen, huh?" He said turning to the Ocean Lord.

The Ocean Lord eyed him as he seemed familiar. He resembled one he knew long ago.

"Who are you?" He asked just to find out his identity.

"I'm Orin, the heir of Atlantis."

The Ocean Lord looked at him shocked. Orin was one of the defenders of this world. Why would he choose to ally himself with the madness? He must have his reasons like every other clan but still he thought the royal clan of Atlantis would defend him. He thought wrong apparently.

"Why ally yourself with the madness that has taken our people?" The Ocean Lord asked.

Orin looked at him and smiled.

"The darkness has left this world, old man. A new order will arise in its place. Your time is at an end." Orin said looking him from above and moved on.

The Ocean Lord also noticed the necklace of blue gems shining on his neck. They were unusually beautiful and shone with bright light when the few sunlight rays crossed through it.

It reminded him of the ardent fury of Seyt.

"Milord, is there any hope?" One of his servants and most fervent supporter asked.

The Ocean Lord knew that with each passing day their faith faded. He was not one to give in to despair but even he could not see the way out.

"There is always hope, my friend."

* * *

Orin also known as Aquaman left the Ocean Lord and headed up for the surface. There he met with Mera, his beloved.

"How is the situation down there?" She asked.

"Belligerent," Orin replied.

"And the Ocean Lord how is he?"

"He is safe for now." Orin replied. He did not want to speak to him in this way but he did not have a choice. He had to keep up his cover until help can come. "He did ask why I am in it."

"And?"

"I said what needed…"

"I feel bad we cannot tell him."

"I know."

"Be sure you are not the challenger."

"I shall try but if it comes to this then I would have no choice."

"Let us hope not."

"Yes, hope,"

"Will Clark to help out?"

"I don't think so. He is busy in Metropolis." Orin said. "I have to go back. Alert when she comes."

"I will. Go on now." She said and kissed him gently.

Orin took one last look at her and dived back down where the fate of the Ocean Kingdoms was to either find fruit or take a turn for the worse.

* * *

Cymo and Cor returned to the Oceania. She hurried to the royal palace hoping for some news of her father. There she met her father's advisor Krek Tan.

"What news do you have of my father?"

"I bear bad news, my princess." Krek Tan said with somber tone.

Cymo just looked at him expectantly.

"The Ocean Lord and his escorts were…"

"Detained…" Cor finished his sentence.

"Yes," Krek Tan confirmed.

'This changes everything.' Cymo thought. She had other plans but now there was no choice. She must help her father.

Cor noticed her pensive look. He did not like it as it meant going to rescue her father. He still did not want to get in the middle of Oceania's problems regardless of how much he liked the Ocean Lord.

"Seyt,"

Cor looked at Cymo and shook his head. "No!"

"You wanted an alliance, didn't you?"

Cor sighed deeply. "Yes, I do but the answer is still no."

"My father needs our help. Will turn your back on him?"

"It is not that simple." Cor replied.

Cymo thought it over. He needed reassurance otherwise he would not come.

"Alright, you will not get involved. But I will still need you by my side."

"As an escort?"

"Yes,"

Cor eyed her for a long time.

"We will go there and face them. We still have supporters there. Trust me!"

"Trust you?"

"Yes, you have my word, just an escort."

Cor eyed her some more but then ceded. He needed Oceania's support.

"Very well, I will escort you there."

"We will leave in four hours. I need to prepare."

"Be my guest."

Fours hours later, Cymo and Cor left Oceania with the royal chariot pulled by the fastest sharks and escorted by eight other chariots of Oceania's warriors.

* * *

The Ocean Lord stood before the clans in the amphitheater of challenge. He had to endure the speeches of all sixty-four major clans. It was a tedious experience but it was tradition and while they talked the Ocean Lord observed them and listened carefully.

He hoped he would pick up his supporters as well as his silent ones. It was plainly obvious to him he had those too though they would not take any action until they see in which the direction the current will go.

He directed his attention to his opposition. He wanted to hear something solid against him and his rule but so far he sensed only fear and he could not explain its source. Orin has said that the darkness has left the world above for good but was it really true and if it was then what darkness darkened their lives now.

He counted so far twelve clans have spoken. It was to take a large part of the day and probably the next few before they all finished presenting their history and claims. As leader he often had to listen to his subjects and sometimes a hearing would take several days.

Once the speeches finish, the challenges speeches would begin and that will take another few days. In that time he would hope for a miracle. For a miracle he needed but not only had he needed it. His people needed it too. He thought that all his people needed were a reason to stop the madness. He hoped fervently so.

* * *

Cymo and Cor's trip took them about a week to reach the sacred place of the ocean dwellers. Cor had no idea where they were as Cymo kept the blinders up. Apparently it was near the shore as he could see sunlight.

"Why do we stop?" Cymo asked her driver as the chariot came to a halt.

"Sentries," The answer was.

"Name your clan!" A sharp voice commanded.

Cymo in all her splendor and stupidity decided to venture out. Cor shook head as he knew that bore to no good and he was right.

"You are the daughter of the Ocean Lord." Cor feared the worst. "We welcome you!"

"Cor, you can come out." Cymo said.

Cor disembarked the chariot and took a peek around. Sentries were a small word. There were an army of ocean warriors scattered around. They looked very belligerent and he did not like it. But Cymo reassured him once more that everything was alright and he trusted her.

They entered the sacred ground escorted by a large contigent of warriors. Apparently they had no problem of having visitors like Cor. They came to a halt before a dwelling of sorts and they got in.

"See there is nothing to it."

"The night is young, Princess." Krek Tan said. He did not seem to like this situation either.

Cor took a good look of the surroundings and approved. Everything seemed in order for now and he relaxed a bit. The warriors however surrounded their dwelling. Cymo said that is normal as she is the daughter of the Ocean Lord. Cor believed her again.

"When are we to see the Ocean Lord?" Cymo asked.

"Soon," It is the answer she got.

* * *

The day turned into night and then it was again morning. The escort came early to take them to the interior city. Ten minutes later they reached the amphitheater and here Cor gaped. It was gigantic. There were so many of them here. As he learnt, all sixty-four major clans had come to the gathering.

Built on the seat of a dead volcano, the gigantic structure held more than four thousand sea dwellers. They stood in rows distinguished by coral lanes of different shades. Each clan had its own insignia.

A group approached them and Cor immediately tensed. Some undefined feeling told him he would not like the meet.

The group stopped a few yards before them. One of the sea dwellers held on a plate a large crystal that shone brightly. Cor stood stunned of the sight. He could not believe it as he recognized it. It was a Tao Azurem, the sacred crystal of the Yllyan High Temple. And around it there were also a string of smaller ones.

"Cor? What is it?" Cymo asked seeing his expression.

"The crystal! Where did you get it?"

Cymo looked at him surprised. He knew of the dew of the Ocean. This much was clear.

"It is the dew of the Ocean."

"That's impossible." Cor exclaimed.

"You want it?"

"I want a closer look yes."

Cymo moved to the procession and approached the greeter. She exchanged several words with him and he nodded. Both came back to Cor who noticed the sudden attitude change. He hoped it was not a turn for the worst.

"Cor, the master greeter decided to give upon you the mark of welcome to the sacred grounds of Ocean realm."

"What?"

"He will place the necklace of the Ocean upon you."

"Why?"

"It is the highest honor we can give upon you and they will look nice on you and the…"

Cymo could not finish her sentence as Cor's worst dreams came to life. The honorary guards separated and pointed their pikes at her. Cor moved swiftly to her before they could shish kebab her.

Cymo noticed the sudden change as well and tried to protest but no one heard her. Cor tried to intervene and succeeded in pushing the pikes away but then Orin stood in his way. He placed the necklace on him on the advice of the greeter.

Cor cursed through high heavens. The Tao Azurem is essentially blue kryptonite and it took his powers away. Orin succeeded with ease to overpower him and tie his hands. Cor threw him a murderous look. He was to act using his other skills but a quick look told him he will not succeed in freeing Cymo in time.

"The daughter of the greatest traitor and dictator is now captured." The greeter proclaimed and all around there were cheers. "She will stand trial along her father and surface dweller. Take them away…"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


End file.
